Pokemon storyofstoryness
by Sabre Dance
Summary: umm..a cheesy Ikarishipping story. Wrote the first chappy really late at night...r and r please...
1. Chapter 1

Empty-Eyes: Woo! First pokemon Fanfic! I'm writing this really late at night because I feel like it! And also I'm on guard for the Easter Bunny.O__O

Dawn: Hmm? Why's that?

Empty-Eyes: Because if you don't find all the eggs he leaves behind, they hatch into mutants!^__^ *swings random baseball bat around while whistling*

Dawn:O__O……ummmm…Empty-Eyed Dreamer does not own Pokemon. (thank god_)

Empty-Eyes: what was that last part?*__*

Dawn:Eek!

Paul walked along the streets of the newest town he had come upon, thinking about his upcoming gym battle.

_Should I change my strategy? _He wondered. _Which Pokémon should I use? Maybe I should train more…_

Deep in thought, he failed to notice someone yelling his name loudly.

"Paul! Hey Paul! Over here! PAUL!!"

The shout of his name brought him out of his stupor. He turned around and saw a girl about his age running towards him at full speed, waving her arms wildly.

_Oh no._ Paul immediately regretted turning around. _The last thing I need right now is that annoying blue-haired chick distracting me with her loud obnoxious voice._

The angry trainer turned away and started walking faster._ Maybe if I keep walking she won't see me and keep running…..wait, she was calling out for me, so she's already seen me…….crap! Walk faster Paul! Faster!_

However, it was too late.

Dawn grabbed on to his shirt sleeve and bent over, breathing heavily.

"You..walk…..too…..fast……"said Dawn tiredly.

"Hmmph. What do you want?" Paul said while glaring at her. "And let go of my sleeve. Sheesh!" He pulled his arm out from her grasp.

Dawn held back a rude retort. She wouldn't waste time mouthing off to him.

"Have you seen Ash and Brock anywhere? We were supposed to arrive here together, but we got separated along the way."

Dawn looked up at him hopefully. She hadn't seen Ash or Brock for almost a day now, and was beginning to worry.

"No. I haven't seen them. Now get lost! I have an important battle to get to." Paul once again turned away from Dawn and began to walk away.

_Finally! Now I can go to my battle and continue on my journey-_he stopped mid thought. From behind him came a quiet sniffing noise. He turned around slowly.

Dawn was standing in the exact same place, tears running down her cheeks.

_Crap! She's crying! What did I say?_ Paul started to panic. He could stare down the most vicious of Pokémon, but he never knew what to do in situations like this.

He walked up to Dawn awkwardly.

"Ummm…what's wrong?" Paul said uncertainly.

Dawn choked back a sob. "W-what if something happened to them? A-and I wasn't around to help them? Or wh-what if they de-decided to ditch me?" The bluette burst into a fit of tears.

A look of horror was pasted across Paul's were looking in their direction and whispering to eachother. Paul managed to catch snippets of some of their conversations. "Did that weird-looking boy hurt that girl?" "Should we call officer Jenny?" "Maybe purple-hair over there broke up with her." "What a jerk."

_Crap! What am I gonna do now!?!?!_

The purple-haired boy slowly put his hand on Dawns head.

"H-hey. Calm down. People are staring. If you stop crying I'll help you find your…umm…friends….I guess…"

The bluette immediately perked up.

"Really? And you'll let me stay with you until I find them? Cause I kinda don't have anywhere to sleep." She rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Sure. Just, please, NO MORE CRYING, OKAY?" Paul added a lot of extra emphasis on the last few words.

Dawn jumped back in surprise. "Umm..okay."

"Hmmph. Let's get going then, slowpoke." Paul was relieved to be able to put his cold demeanour back on. He didn't like having to act…..not...Harsh…to people….

He looked over at the over-excited girl skipping along next to him. She was babbling about the power-of-never-give-up and believing in yourself. It was really getting annoying.

"Hey Dora. Cut the happy-go-lucky crap, will ya."

"Excussee me? My name is Dawn! DAWN, got it?"

Paul sighed inwardly as she tried to get him to say her name right.

_What have I gotten myself into now?_

Empty-Eyes: Yay! It's 1:24, na-no-da!

Dawn: Ummm..get some sleep please…….

Empty-Eyes: NO!!!!NEVER!!! Oh, review please! Or else I'll plant the mutant eggs in your houses! *__* Just kidding!^__^*swings baseball bat around again* come herreeee littlee bunny!!


	2. Chapter 2: Of caramels and waterfalls

Empty-Eyes: *sniff* not even one…not even one measly review!!! C'mon, people, where's the love??

Dawn: I think you're over reacting a bit...^_^;

Empty-Eyes: *yelling at ocean* REVIEW, DAMMIT!

Dawn: Eh-heh-heh-heh! ^_^; Empty-Eyed dreamer does not own pokemon!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The young coordinator had stopped skipping after being called "Dora". She had almost immediately given up in the futile attempt of trying to get him to call her "Dawn".

So instead she walked alongside him, fuming quietly.

Of course, she could be kept silent for only so long.

Dawn noticed out of the corner of her eye a quaint-looking old-fashioned store. It looked like something out of a fairytale, with white trim, wide open shutters and flower boxes in each window sill. The sign above the door had a picture of some Pokémon eating sweets from a heart-shaped box.

She immediately recognized the name of the shoppe.

"OMGZ!!! CHOCOMON!!" Dawn screamed!!

"What nonsense are you spewing now woman?" Paul glared at her for disturbing the moment of peace.

"Chocomon is only _the _most famous candy shoppe ever! They say that even legendary Pokémon like their chocolate!" the bluette stated as if it was the most common knowledge in the history of common knowledge.

Paul, however, was not exactly the most well-informed person.

"Hmmph. Never heard of it. What's the big deal anyway? It's just a dumb candy store."

Dawn's eye twitched.

"JUST a candy store? Who are you kidding?" she scolded. About to go into a rant, she stopped. A small smile spread across her face as an idea came to her head.

Paul stared as she spun around on her heel and entered the candy store.

Thinking better about trying to ditch her then and there, he decided to sit on a bench and wait. And wait. And wait.

_Sheesh. What's taking her so long?_

The purple-haired trainer began to doze off in the sun.

Suddenly, something small and round was shoved into his mouth.

He opened his eyes and saw Dawn standing a few feet in front of him, a bag in one hand, the other hand withdrawing from his face. She was smiling.

"What. Did. You. Put. In. My. Mouth." Paul said slowly, giving her one of his trademark death-glares.

Dawn burst out laughing.

"Y-y-you're face…is….hilarious!!" Clutching her stomach, she almost fell to the ground she was laughing so hard.

Paul was in zero-tolerance mode. He grabbed the front of her shirt roughly and asked her again.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST MAKE ME EAT?"

Dawn wasn't expecting him to react so violently, but she kept laughing.

"It's just a caramel silly!" she wiped a tear from her eye. _Woo! That was funny! I didn't know he had emotions other than "jerky" and "quiet"!_

Paul looked down at the bag in her hand. It did indeed say "Caramels". He moved the candy in his mouth around with his tongue. It had started to melt in his mouth, leaving a warm, sweet flavour.

_This is actually pretty good. No, it's really good! But I'm not about to thank her for it._

"Umm...Paul?"

Dawn's voice brought him out of his thoughts once again.

"Could you please let go of my shirt?"

He realised he was still holding on to her, and immediately released his grasp.

"Thanks. You didn't have to grab on to me like that y'know. People might get the wrong idea." she taunted him.

"Hmmph. You wish." Once again replacing his cold exterior, he continued walking, absentmindedly grabbing a handful of caramels from the bag Dawn was carrying.

"Wow! I guess you really like these!" Dawn stated happily.

It was true. He was beginning to like the little round candies more and more. In fact, he had never had candy in such large amounts before.

And he had never had a sugar rush either.

_I...Feel…tingly…brain…losing…control…want...more...CANDY!!!_

Dawn was oblivious to Paul's growing hyperness. She reached into the bag of caramels and plopped one onto the tip of her tongue, balancing it there.

She noticed that Paul had stopped walking and was staring at her strangely.

She raised an eyebrow, the candy balanced on her tongue making it hard for her to talk. "What do you want?" the bluette said with difficulty.

"That's mine." Said Paul simply. "I want that candy."

"Ehh? What do you mea-" her question was cut off as Paul quickly removed the candy from her mouth.

With his tongue.

"Yumm." Said the very out of character Paul as he sucked on the candy. Then he received a well placed round-house kick to the face.

"PERVERT!! YOU WEIRD OOC PERVERT!!!" screamed Dawn as she prepared to deliver another kick. Paul grabbed her foot right before it hit him, and while she was immobilized he stole the bag of caramels from her hand.

"MWA-HA-HA!" he shouted, "Now I can have all of the preciousess!" He started to sprint away.

"Come back here jerk!" the flustered Dawn yelled.

And so began the chase.

Paul, who normally wouldn't have been caught dead doing anything he had just done, was super-charged on sugar, which made him three times faster, and Dawn was fuelled on rage. Pure rage.

They ran outside the city limits, and into a nearby valley, Paul laughing maniacally the whole way. Dawn was about ready to give up until she remembered how much those candies had cost.

She sprinted forward with a new energy, and managed to almost catch up to him, but then she tripped over a root, knocking into Paul, and causing them both to tumble down a small hill and into a nearby river.

The shock of the ice-cold water brought Paul out of his candy-induced craze.

He dragged himself out of the water and collapsed on the riverbank, panting heavily.

Dawn soon followed.

"What was that all about??!!?!?!" she asked once she had caught her breath.

"Hmmph. It's your fault for purchasing those hell-spawned candies." The purple-haired boy retorted tiredly.

He sighed and waited for the yelling match to begin.

Instead, Dawn surprised him by apologizing.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I really can't do anything right." She looked down at the ground and sighed. "Maybe that's why Ash and Brock ditched me."

Paul stared at her in confusion. This didn't seem like her. She genuinely seemed to believe that she was a failure.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You will always be a failure if you tell yourself you are. You have to know that although you might make mistakes sometimes, there will always be time to succeed as well. As far as you know, the only person who thinks you are a failure is yourself. Don't think that just because you think you suck you really do. Don't let yourself believe that."

Dawn lifted her head in shock. Paul was looking away, refusing to meet her gaze._ That was really intense!_ _Could that have been his way of telling me to cheer up?_

She smiled.

"You're right! I should have more confidence in myself. Thanks Paul."

He glanced sideways at her.

"Hmmph. Whatever. Let's get back to town."

The bluette stood up and looked around.

"Umm….which way was town again?" she laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Uggh. Useless girl. We came from that way……." At that moment, Paul realized that he had no idea where they were. _That fall must have made me lose my sense of direction….._

Dawn glared at him. "You don't have any idea where we are either, do you? Now who's useless?

A vein popped up on Paul's forehead. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. For now let's follow the direction the rivers flowing."

He give her time to respond, just started walking with the river.

Dawn didn't feel like arguing, so she just sighed and walked alongside him in silence.

They strolled by the riverside as the sun began to set. The female coordinator looked up into the distance.

"We ran a long way, huh?"

Dawn stared at Paul in surprise. Had he actually spoken to her?

"Didn't you hear me? God, you're so thick."

Her temper snapped so quickly, you could practically hear it.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, JERK??!!" she shoved him harshly.

"Hey! Watch who you're shoving!"

"I will if you watch your tongue!"

"I don't have to be polite to you!"

"Yeah, well why don't you go fall into the river!"

"How about you fall into the river!"

"How about you shut up!"

"How about you screw off?"

Each time one of them made a comment, they would shove the other. That is until Dawn, who was the closest to the now deep and rushing river, slipped and began to slide off the small ledge.

"Aah!" she grabbed Paul as a last resort to save herself, but it was no use. She and Paul tumbled into the dark water. They sank for a few moments, but then resurfaced, gasping for air.

Dawn held tightly on to Paul as they were swept down the river._ Why is the water moving so fast? That doesn't make any sense! Unless…this river ends in a waterfall!_

"Paul! I think there might be a-" her shouts were cut off by the purple haired boy.

"I know! Hold your breath before you hit the water!"

She nodded as the edge of the precipice loomed into view.

Dawn couldn't help screaming before they were thrown over the waterfall and into the air.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Empty-Eyes: Yay! Angsty ppl! And waterfalls! Hmm…..according to Microsoft word "yay" isn't a word….and yet they know Pokémon is….strange…..I smell a conspiracy! And also popcorn!

Dawn: Why did you make Paul so OOC?

Empty-Eyes: Because I'm the authoress and I say Paul needs the occasional sugar rush!

Paul: Weirdo.


	3. Falling, screaming and Purple fedoras

Empty-Eyes: ZOMGZOMGZOMG!!!

Dawn: *sigh* what is it now?-_-;

Empty-Eyes: I can actually thank people for their reviews

Dawn: Ummm…..and that is good, why?

Empty-Eyes: Cause that means I got a review!!

Dawn: So…you gonna thank them or what?

Empty-Eyes: Yup! The following is a list of people who reviewed my first chapter:

randomperson

karateket

the phantom wolf

gigaten

Thank you for your reviews!

Now do the disclaimer, Dawn!

Dawn: Empty-Eyed dreamer does not own Pokémon.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Falling.

Nothingness.

Bliss.

Being suspended in limbo between earth, air, and water.

He had heard that falling down a waterfall was like sitting on a cloud.

Paul found himself thinking that that was about right.

His mind had emptied of all thought, except for that of falling.

The purple haired boy was completely unaware of anything.

No sounds, no smells, no feeling.

Not even the tons of water that was falling down around him. Not even the girl still in his arms.

He wanted to remain like this forever, in eternal peace with everything.

Paul closed his eyes and relaxed.

Then he hit the water and the spell was broken. He kicked for the surface, mental compass telling him which direction to go.

When he finally reached the surface, gasping for air, he began to panic. Something was missing.

_Where's Dawn??_

He looked around desperately for the blue-haired girl. When he couldn't find her, he took a deep breath and submerged himself once again.

The last few rays of sunlight cut through the water's surface, shining on the figure of a slowly sinking girl, giving her an angelic look.

Swimming as fast as his body would allow, he reached Dawn in record time and brought her to the surface.

Paul pulled her body onto shore and began to shake her desperately.

"Wake up, dammit! C'mon, you have to wake up!"

No response.

Paul didn't even stop to consider his actions. Didn't even think about what he was doing.

Without a second thought, he placed his lips on hers and began to breathe for her. He released her lips and pumped on her chest, trying to get any water in her lungs out.

"C'mon, dammit! Don't die on me here!"

He once again began to breathe for her, trying to keep her alive.

And suddenly he was breathing with her.

The purple-haired adolescent sighed in relief and helped Dawn onto her knees.

After Dawn was done coughing up water, she looked up at Paul in confusion.

"What happened?" she asked him dazedly.

"You must have blacked out as we were going down the waterfall. I didn't expect much more from a weakling like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?? Uggh! You'll always be a jerk!" she punched him in the arm and stood up.

In truth Paul was relieved that his energetic companion was all right, but he remained nonchalant as usual.

"So. What now?" asked Dawn.

Paul looked up at the sky. Stars had begun to appear. He sighed.

"We'll have to stay here for the night. There's no point in continuing. Besides, you'll probably get us even more lost."

Dawn's eye twitched. She raised her fist to deal the finishing blow, but she managed to restrain herself.

"Why don't' you just get a fire started and stop acting like such a jerk, mmkay?" Dawn growled.

"Hmmph. Whatever." Paul reached for the pokeball that contained Chimchar.

It wasn't there.

_Crap! I forgot that I left my pokemon behind with Nurse Joy...which makes no sense…..because I was on my way to a battle before I met up with…her….. *sigh* it looks like I'll have to do this the old fashioned way…._

Paul picked up some sticks and arranged them in a bonfire shape. Then he looked up at Dawn.

"Your hair is stupid."

Her fury was absolute.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Your. Hair. Is. Stupid."

She burst in to flames. Literally.

As Dawn advanced on her prey, Paul held out a stick in front of him, making it catch on fire. He proceeded to light the sticks in front of him with it, making a cheery fire grow.

However, Dawn was still furious.

"TAKE THAT BACK!!! NOW!!!"

"Quiet down, will ya? You should be thanking me for getting a fire started!"

"Well you shouldn't have dissed the hair!" Dawn picked up a rock and whipped it at Paul's head.

He dodged the projectile and watched as it sank into the tree behind him. Paul whipped around and started yelling at Dawn.

"Are you INSANE? That could have KILLED me!"

"Well that would be a shame, now wouldn't it?" she replied as she scooped up another rock.

Paul saw that Dawn was about to make another attempt at his life, and decided that it would be a good time to fight back.

"Oh no you don't!" he said, picking up a rock of his own.

They circled around each other for a few moments, glaring at the other with malice. Paul made the first move, throwing his stone with as much speed as he could muster.

Dawn dodged it with surprising skill and counterattacked. Fortunately for Paul, her shot went wide.

Really, really wide.

Both trainers stared in shock as Dawns stone flew into the sky……

…..and took out a Staravia that just so happened to be flying by at the moment.

They watched as the Staravia fell into another part of the forest.

Dawn and Paul looked at each other.

"Oops." Dawn said sheepishly.

**Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the forest….**

The black-haired trainer stared in shock as his Staravia was hit by a mysterious object and plummeted into the forest.

"W-what just happened? All I did was send Staravia to look for Dawn" he demanded to his tall companion.

"I'm not sure Ash. But it looks like Staravia didn't fall to far from here, so it shouldn't be too hard to find." He replied.

Ash nodded. "You're right Brock. C'mon! Let's go!"

Just then, a nearby shrub (AN: Yes. I had to say shrub. It was necessary) started to shake violently, and Ash's Staravia jumped out. "Star!"

A big smile grew on Ash's face.

"Staravia! You're all right! Hey, do you know what hit you?"

The bird pokemon shook its head.

Brock rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm. That's strange. I wonder what could have hit you….."

"I knowz what it be!"

Brock and Ash whirled around to see who had spoken.

Who they saw was what appeared to be a 14 or 15 year-old girl with long red/brown hair wearing a purple fedora, jeans, and a white t-shirt with a leather jacket over top. She appeared to have some sort of speech impediment.

The girl didn't give them time to stare.

"What we has here be a new typez of pkmn! Iz rly dangerouz! Wez must be exterminating it be4 it can cause any moar trouble!"

Ash and Brock stood dumbstruck as the girl revealed a can of gasoline she had been hiding in a bush.

"Now, watch in amzementz as Iz irradicatez the problemz!"

She poured the gasoline all over the nearby trees and bushes and took out a lighter in the shape of a Quilava.

The two bystanders sprung into action.

"NO! DON'T-" they cried.

But it was too late.

The quilava lighter had been ignited, and was being tossed into the gasoline-soaked bushes, which were promptly engulfed in flame.

"Yayz!" laughed the girl with the purple fedora. "Now I will be taking mah leave. Farewellz!" And with that she disappeared in a puff of shiny purple smoke.

Oh, and also the fire was quickly turning into an unstoppable blaze that was heading in the direction of Dawn and Paul.

Yeah.

-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Empty-eyes: WOOT done chappy 3!

Paul: *smacks empty-eyes* WTF is wrong with you?!?!?!? There are soooo many things wrong with that chapter!!!!!

Empty-eyes: T^T but…..I worked so hard on it………

Paul: A purple fedora? A PURPLE FEDORA!?!?!!?!?!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!?!?

Empty-eyes: you're one to talk mister kisses-dawn-without-realising-it.

Paul: O//////////O sh-shut up!

Empty-eyes: Hmmph. That's right. Oh, by the way people, the chick with the purple fedora is someone I randomly made up while I was writing this. I kinda like her though…I may use her some other times….hmmm……Yeah, as for the serious start, I was feeling REALLY angsty as I wrote that, so I decided that the scene should reflect that. Yeah. And sorry about the crappy ending!! __


End file.
